


stay close to me

by springtine



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtine/pseuds/springtine
Summary: Five times it was their contract that kept Azuma around, and one time he didn’t need that contract to stay.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 17





	stay close to me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Secret Santa Exchange!

_“Kyukyunyoritsuryou!”_

The odor of burning hair made Ukyo raise a sleeve to his nose as Azuma quickly disposed of the oni. It howled in pain as the _shikigami_ released another flame with a bored expression. The blue flames disappeared along with the ashes of the creature.

“Are we done yet?” He asked, rolling his eyes when the priest kneeled, “Of course, how could I ever forget this? Silly me.”

Ukyo doesn’t reply.

After a few minutes, he stood up and dusted off his robes. He frowned at Azuma, “Don’t be like that. They deserve respect, even if they were an evil spirit.”

Azuma sighed, and Ukyo laughed, “Come on. You did a good job today. Let’s get manjuu later.”

“I won’t accept the cheap ones.”

“Of course,” the priest began to walk in the direction of the town, “all the best for my partner.”

Azuma trailed after him, floating, “As you should. ...Which reminds me, stay in that town for a few days.”

“Why?”

“I have some business to attend to,” the youkai eyed the human, who stopped in his tracks to stare at him before shrugging stiffly. 

“Sure… I can’t keep you here all the time...” Azuma chuckled at the tone in his voice. Even if it has been several moons since they agreed to hunt stray spirits together, there were still moments where Ukyo acted like the kid he was back then. He always disliked being alone. Not that Azuma minded. It was nice to know that some parts of him were still the same as he grew older.

His tone was soft, “I’ll be back… since we have a contract and all.”

“I know. Still… it’s lonely without you.”

“What are you, a child?” 

Ukyo laughed, “Compared to you, at least.”

“I can’t disagree with that, can I?”

“Why do you like helping others?” Ukyo looked up from picking the herbs. A woven basket rested in his lap, one side filled with green herbs. Azuma hovered above him, observing a herb he had swiped earlier. It smelled pungent, but it was supposedly very effective on bruises.

The shikigami was annoyed that they had to spend a day in _another_ barren town, but it slowly ebbed away as Ukyo pointed out the plants in this region. Some of them were different from where they came from, and even the fishes they had for lunch tasted different. Azuma had to admit, this was calming compared to fighting other youkai. It was strange to not have the scent of blood and the ashes of burnt foliage and creatures clinging to you, but it was pleasant in a way.

“Because I want to,” he replied and turned back to plucking berries. Azuma hovered after him as he moved to another bush.

Azuma frowned, “How vague.”

Ukyo smiled, “Well, that’s all there is to it. Youkai and the gods are born from the surroundings, and the least I can do to return the gods’ favor is to help others who need help.”

“By putting yourself in danger?”

“Danger is a part of life, is it not?”

“You’re stupidly selfless.”

“What’s wrong with being selfless?”

“Most humans are filled with greed… how do you find the spirit to continuously give and solve these mundane problems?”

“Getting to the root is the best way to tackle a problem. If we don’t try to help people now, they will prove to be a much bigger problem in the future.” 

Azuma thought back to the town they visited a moon ago. A faint but dark haze had wrapped itself around the town, killing off the villagers at an alarming rate and driving the others into insanity and desperation. Ukyo had noticed the denser fog at the waterfall and trailed after it, finding a lone spirit at its foot. They hadn’t even been aware of the fog they were spreading, not even the fact that they were already dead. After a deep conversation on life and death, the spirit had agreed to go. Azuma remembers the tremble of his lip as he listened to the spirit’s story. He didn’t understand why Ukyo was so moved by the story, but he supposed it was less work than fighting corrupted souls. 

“That’s… strangely wise.”

“Some of the spirits we exterminated were once living people…” Ukyo’s voice turned softer as he plucks several berries, “I dislike death… but I absolutely hate that some of these spirits don’t get the rest they deserve, even in death. I’ll do what I can to bring them peace.”

It wasn’t often that Ukyo would be like this. But somehow, Azuma finds himself understanding why he had looked so pained that day. He didn’t have the empathy of humans, but maybe he could learn it… for Ukyo.

“And I’ll be with you.”

“Were you saying something?”

“It was nothing,” he lied, but he spotted the small smile that crept up his face. Azuma let it slide as he plucked several leaves from the plant earlier and slid them into the basket.

_“Watch out!”_ Azuma didn’t recognize the voice that shouted. He was too busy trying to make it over to Ukyo, who didn’t notice the bandit behind him as he knocked out another bandit. Ukyo turned to the voice, but he didn't see the glint of the bandit’s knife. The priest gasped as the little bug managed to stab the knife and even twist it in his abdomen.

Azuma quickly disposed of the bandit with his flames, ignoring the pained cry and the awful scent of burning. The burned temple ruins were almost too quiet, even with the faint sounds of breathing from the other knocked out bandits. Azuma had felt like the entire premise of the villagers was a bit odd, but he didn’t expect for them to actually call on bandits to take him and Ukyo out. Their disapproving stares should’ve told him that much. He should’ve told him.

_Humans will always eliminate anything unorthodox._

"You... absolute fool.” Azuma didn’t try to hide the tremble in his voice as he tried to staunch Ukyo’s wounds. The stupid human doesn’t even try to save himself, his skin already turning white from blood loss.

Azuma hated this. The blood that stained his hands was a reminder that they were different creatures. Humans were always so weak, but that didn’t deter them from being stupid. Stupid enough to fight otherwordly forces and stupid enough to be kind despite the world’s cruelty. They eliminated anything they deemed to not be human, yet they were so scared of the spirits. They were such a contradiction.

"I've fulfilled my life's duties... have I not?" he laughed, blood that dribbling down his chin. The quiet tone made his thoughts halt, and he grabbed his hand. Ukyo was a child loved by the gods, yet humans rejected him. How can he still find the heart to help them time and time again? He was such a contradiction.

He squeezed on his hand tightly, not minding the blood on his hands, "...yes. Yes, you have."

"I'm glad… that you’re here, Azuma."

"Good...night."

“Goodnight, my dear Ukyo.”

“You don’t have to do this, Yukishiro.”

“Why not? I like holding Sakyo’s hand.”

“That’s not—”

“Watch out.” Azuma tugs Sakyo away before a lump of snow falls on him. Sakyo only glances at the lump of snow, fixing the shopping bag’s strap on his other shoulder. Azuma expects him to pull his hand away from his grip, but he smiles when he doesn’t. Though he wasn’t able to provide warmth as a normal human could, he understands the comfort of holding hands.

Though Sakyo might deny feeling cold, Azuma knew better. Even though several centuries have passed, he still had some mannerisms from back then, like how he feels easily cold and how selfless he is. Though Ukyo and Sakyo may share the same soul, they were not the same. Azuma understands that.

They were different entities, yet Azuma found himself still loving him.

“Thanks, Yukishiro…” Sakyo mutters. 

Azuma smiles, “No worries. Shall we open up a bottle later?”

At the look Sakyo gives him, he chuckles, “Don’t worry. I’ve made sure this bottle doesn’t have any charms on it.”

“You better,” Sakyo grumbles, “I can’t believe we have an entire budget for paper charms and salt.”

“It’s all in good use.”

“I’m glad that dorms finally have a barrier.” Sakyo frowns, “It was so bothersome to keep on casting the wards every night.”

“Homare was nice enough to lend us one of his wards.” Sakyo didn’t have spiritual power as potent as he used to, so even with his and Taichi’s efforts to cast a barrier, it would give away as quickly. The ward Homare had found at his old residence in the other world was old, and Azuma had put some of his power into it. They could now rest well without any mischievous spirits causing trouble at 2 AM.

The cold wind blows into both of them as they turn the corner, and Sakyo visibly flinches from the cold. He raises his scarf with a shudder. Azuma eyes him then holds his other hand in front of them. A small blue flame materializes in front of them and wards the cold away. Sakyo stares at it curiously, as Azuma smiles, “Better?”

Sakyo’s grip on his hand gets a little bit tighter, and despite his frown, Azuma doesn’t miss the twitch of his lips upward, “Stop treating me like an old man.”

“If you say so.”

Azuma and Misumi perch on a tree by the hospital, as both Izumi and Sakyo rush inside. Sakyo had forgotten the fact that everyone in Mankai was under the protection of a god and three youkai when he had heard the news that Azami was in the hospital. Not that they’d let anything happen to the newest member of the company, but it was still pretty interesting to watch the entire scene play out.

Azuma sighs fondly, “Some things never change. He’s still as selfless as ever."

"But that's what makes humans interesting, right?" Misumi plays with a triangle paper charm he put on Azami, letting it dance in his palm. 

"I suppose you're correct," Azuma laughs, "It feels like my dear Ukyo hasn’t left at all."

"Azuma really loves Sakyo, huh?"

"I can’t deny that."

“I’m excited for the Autumn play,” Misumi giggles, “Now that their threads are less tangled.”

“Less tangled…? Ah, you do see the threads between people.” Misumi was a god of relationships, who was able to see the threads that connected people. Where there were tangles, he’d see it and try to ease the tension. When there were knots and frayed ends, he’d console the person with those threads. 

Misumi hums, “Your thread with Sakyo is nice to look at.”

“How so?”

“It has all these knots and different colored threads, and it’s really pretty! It’s like one of Kazu’s palettes.” Misumi smiles, “You’ve never left his side, right?”

“We have a…” 

_Contract._

_Why do I stay even if his reincarnations couldn't see me? My contract with Ukyo was only until his life would end._

Did he like him that much that he stayed around, even with the smallest traces of a contract? What made him stay? Humans only disappointed Azuma, but Sakyo had a unique air around him. He was rough around the edges, yet he had a warmth that drew people in. Ukyo and Sakyo were similarly selfless, and it hurt Azuma to see them continue giving and giving. They dedicated their short lives to something they deemed worthy of protection.

_Oh._

Azuma smiles, “...special bond. He doesn’t remember, and that’s fine. I’ll stay with him.”

Misumi smiles.

“Invisible bonds?”

“You’re a youkai, right? Have you bonded with any human or something?” How Azuma wished to tell him of the past. Of their shared past. Of a century that had gone by too quickly. Of all the times he has watched over him from the other world.

“...I’m bonding with you.”

“Ha?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

Sakyo glares at him from over his drink. Azuma couldn’t help but laugh, “I want to gently stay by your side, Sakyo.”

“...You youkai are so weird sometimes. Must be old age.”

“I used to be alone… until I found this one human. Youkai aren’t supposed to get attached, but there’s just something that makes you stay. Something precious to us.”

Sakyo doesn’t reply as he stares into his drink with furrowed brows. “...I think I understand when you put it like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i read ying yang midnight for this and wow _that made me feel things._ it's my first time writing azusakyo but i hope it's okay!


End file.
